Hate me
by DemonIB
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is death. Killed by Millefiore Sky Guardian. All Guardians were called to mourn for the loss of their leader. Except one person. Rokudo Mukuro, as the said man, were /kicked out/ by Vongola to spied on the one who killed their boss. Hibari Kyoya cant believe it, and he was told to hate him. What will he do? AU, weird grammar, possibly OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. All the rights were owned by Amano Akira.**

**Warnings: AU, Slight OOC maybe? Weird grammar and typos everywhere. **

* * *

Hibari was angry, if not, he was _pissed._

At this morning, he got a message from the Vongola Mansion that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the _only_ man that can gave him order and the _only_ man he calls **Boss**, is death. Apparently he was _assassinated _by the Marshmallow Freak from Millefiore.

He knew that Lambo and Chrome, who were sent to accompany the Boss when he was shooted by the Sky Guardian of Millefiore, were crying out loud. Felt like they're not good enough to save their Boss. But the kind-hearted man just smiled and says, '_Its okay, my Guardians._'

It was wrong. It was NOT okay.

All the Vongola guardians, who were on the other side of globe, flew to the Mansion as fast as they can.

Which is the reason why Hibari is seating on private airplane that Vongola owned.

Outside via window on his seat, rain were fall from the cloud on the sky. He watched the cloud that the sky.

The cloud was loyal to the Sky, and only to the Sky.

_'But why Tsunayoshi?'_ He thought.

_Why him?_

* * *

In a large meeting room at Vongola Mansion, all the rest Guardian seated. Crying for the lost of their beloved Sky. They heard footsteps and a door creaked open, showing a face of Raven haired man.

His eyes scanned trough the area. Someone other than the Boss, there's two person who were not here.

Curious, he asked, "Where are they?"

No one answered. A few sniffles heard.

"Where. Are. They." Hibari repeated. Felt became annoyed for each seconds.

Thank the Kami someone answered him, "Hayato is currently _talked_ with Mukuro." Answered a man with a scar on his chin. Yamamoto Takeshi.

The Raven's eyebrow invisibly raised, "Talk? What talk?"

"They talked about few things, such as about Millefiore, and kicking Mukuro's out from the Vongola." Said a man with black fedora and orange strip.

That sentence made the Skylark frowned, "Why?"

The ex-acrobaleno tipped his fedora, "He planned to betray us, Vongola."

A pregnant silent filled the room.

"..._**What?**" _ Hibari hissed. Not even believed.

"Where is that pineapple herbivore?" His icy-cold tone sent shivers to the youngest guardian, Lambo, who were crying.

No one answered.

"I asked you, Where. Is. **He.**" He repeated, absolutely annoyed and mad.

Right at that time, the door creaked open again. Revealing the Right-Hand man of Vongola and walked inside the room, "Calm down, Hibari. That Pineapple-teme is outside. Kicked out already." Gritted his teeth, the Cloud Guardian is gone outside.

A sigh was heard in the room, "Do you think its okay to give him this mission, Hayato? Let alone lying to _him._" Yamamoto asked.

Which made Gokudera Hayato shrugged,"Its the order from Jyuudaime before he gone to that meeting and got shooted by that Albino." He growled. "And Mukuro is the one who told me to never tell Hibari the truth, until he finds it himself, of course." He sighed.

"We extremely just can pray.." Said a man whom his fists covered by bandage with a Sun Guardian ring on his wore on his right hand.

Another pineapple haired Guardian sniffled and nodded her head.

They all do need to pray.

* * *

**Outside the Mansion**

A man with long blue hair, which was tied on simple pony-tail, stares at the Sky. The pouring rain that made him wet was almost like the Sky itself mourning for the lost of the brown haired and honey-eyed Boss' death.

"Kufufu..." He laughed half-heartily, "Why do you chose me, Tsunayoshi...?" He sighed, and watching the gray cloud.

'_Ah... Cloud..._' His hetreochromia eyes closed. _'__I wonder how he felt... That puppy doesn't tell him the truth, right..?_' He asked to himself.

"Herbivore." A familiar voice called angrily. Rokudo Mukuro both eyes flicked open, his lips turned into a smirk.

'_Speak of the Devil...'_ He thought as his body turned to the sound.

His bloody-red colored eye and dark blue colored eye met with grey colored eyes.

'_...and the most beautiful devil appeared.'_ He mentally chuckled.

A Raven haired man walked, approaching him with tonfas on both of the man's hands. On a second, one of the tonfas were on bellow the pineapple-haired man chin.

"Why do you betray us, Herbivore?" Hibari Kyouya asked with cold-icy tone. If Mukuro look more closer, he could see that the shorter man's eyes that usually cold and dangerous were now little puffy red.

Had he been crying? Stupid question, of course he had!

"I asked you, Herbivore, Why do you betray us..?" Hibari's voice croaked, 'Hurt' was written over his face.

Oh, how he want to tell him the real reason! But inside, Mukuro knew he can't. The information is_ classified._

The Skylark leaned closer to Mukuro, his hands were now on both his sides. He buried his face to the taller man's chest, "Just... why, Mukuro? _Why...?_"

Can't help himself seeing his loved one broken, the blue-haired man hugged him."Its because I have to do this, Kyoya." He can felt the other man's body stiffen.

"But that will make everyone hates you, don't you understand?" Hibari raised his voice a little. Mukuro stroked the raven's wet hair, "I already understand everything actually..." He took a deep breath.

"Which is the reason I really want you to hate me." He said with forced cold tone.

The Skylark invisibly shocked, "Why...?" His voice still croaked.

"So that you can avert your gaze. From me. So that I won't make you hurt again. Or even scratch your heart. That's the reason."_ 'I really don't want to hurt you, Kyoya.._' Mukuro thought sadly.

Slowly, Hibari stepped back, parting himself from Mukuro. His grey eyes were cold and hurt and his hands gripped the tonfas tightly, "I see... So that's the reason..." He said. The pineapple haired man knew what will happen next.

"That means.. I'll have to bite you to death!" With that, the Cloud Guardian charged to the other man. But the Male Mist Guardian is faster than him.

Mukuro made a illusionary Sakura tree, which made Hibari stunned, stopped and fall on his knees.

The man who said was gone back to Hell six times and still alive stepped closer to his lover. _Ex-_Lover, maybe.

He lowered his gesture, getting eye-to-eye with _ex-_Namimori Perfect, held the Skylark's cheek, stroke it carefully and lovingly.

With a sad smile, he gave a kiss on the other cheek and forehead that covered with his black hair, "Hate me, Kyoya. I'm begging you to hate me." He murmured softly to the other man's ear.

"I don't want to." The shorter man simply said, and made the blue-haired man sighed. His lover is really stubborn for his own good.

"Then, how about I'm the one who is hating you?" Hibari stunned again, his pale face became more paler. "How will you feel..?" Asked Mukuro with soft tone.

The said Strongest Vongola Guardian gripped the ex-Vendice prisoner's hand hard, "You.. would never do that.. would you..?" He asked with quiet tone.

Mukuro chuckled lowly, "Of course, I would never can hate you, Love. I would rather kill myself than hates you, even if I was ordered to do." He gave a peck on Hibari's lips.

"That's why, I want you to hate _me._"

Hibari sniffled, his chest is hurt. He stared straight to the bi-colored eyes that looked serious. He knew that was _not_ a joke.

Slowly, the mist faded, as well as the man in front of him. '_Don't go...!'_ Hibari's mind screamed sadly, he want to scream to the other man's face, but he can't find his voice.

As the man finally gone with a sad smile on his face, the Raven felt something hot mixed with the cold rain fall from his eyes as he closed his eyes.

Softly, he heard the wind flew past him and whispered, '_I always love you... Kyouya...'_

* * *

**Few months after that, in the battle with lack-eyebrows from Millefiore.**

_CRASH!_

There is a loud crash from the battle at The Forest of Illusions Englufs area that were caused by a man in solider outfit. He sent an attack that was covered with mists to the other man who wore formal outfit and has tonfas on both hands. He _jumped, _as if he _can __saw_ the mists.

'_Must be coincidence..' _The man in solider who has lack eyebrows thought. He faded himself into the mist, and attack one of the Vongola Tenth Generation Guardian.

But as if _he really can saw_ _inside the mist_, he raised one of his tonfa. Which made a _CLANG!_ sound when the tonfa met with double swords that the illusionist use.

The lack eyebrow man that a Cloud Guardian can't remember his name is stunned, wondered why the Strongest Guardian of Vongola can see him even if he already activated the mists.

"I see that you're wondering why I could see you through the mists..." A cold-icy tone said. Made the less eyebrow man raised his lack eyebrow.

The grey colored eyes hardened, "I'm good with illusions..." Hibari Kyouya charged to the fake-Mist Guardian of Six Funeral Wreaths.

"..._**Because I hate them!**"_

_You want me to hate you, right, Mukuro..?_

_You must be happy.._

_..To know that I finally hate your kinds.._

_..But I still love you.._

_..Forever... and Ever..._

* * *

I mean, like, Hey.

Its been a long time since I write in English, rite? /_**more like never, you**_** idiot!**/

And well~ this story dedicated to my fellow _Brokoro_ (Broken Kokoro / Heartbroken) friend, who just got _shooed_ by her crush like in the story.

Its just that I made it more dramatic, actually. And her story is more tragic. Yea, like a classic drama.

So, **ajibana aiko**, its done! And please, don't be such a shy wolf when you want to bugs me.

Don't forget to **review**, please! **One review** is counted as a 'thanks' for made this story _**for **__****__ev__**ery authors**_.

Again, sorry about my weird grammar, and have a good day!

Signed as Farewell,

DemonIB


End file.
